heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-12 ...Mittens
It's been a busy day for Zatanna. Earlier, she worked out a summoning ritual in her room, a complex but very light one, just a nudge, really, to try and encourage fate to direct magic users and magical beings to be at the Oblivion tonight, who might be amicable to being part of a Shadowy Pact, a council of sorts, to handle magical threats to Earth, and threats that only magic might be able to stop. It needs time to settle in before she heads to the bar to see the results, so she's decided to work on some new magic acts for her show. Zee is in her prop room, where she tests out all her magic tricks, and she's got a small cage with a cute black kitty cat in it on a pedestal. The intent is to make a puff of smoke to cover it, and when the smoke dissipates, have a larger cage with a black panther in it. She's in a pair of denim coverall shorts with a tank top under it, and no shoes, as she waves her wand and casts, "Yttik ot tacdliw!" . Poof the smoke bomb is tossed on the floor. As for Tommy Bronson, he was in his werecat form at the time that Zatanna was up to her magical work. It wasn't for any grand purpose as saving lives or learning more about his powers. The fact is he'd let his laundry pile up and nothing was clean. So he was in the middle of a load of whites when suddenly he's yanked across time and space, or however this whole magical thing works. So while Zatanna ends up with her 'Black Panther', she probably didn't expect one of the two-legged variety. And we're not talking about a normal black panther with just two legs. So before Tommy knows what's happening, he's somewhere else in a cage with a cigarette dangling from his lips. As the smokebomb clears, Tommy catches sight of Zatana and double takes. "What the hell is going on? Is this about overloading the washer?" "Oops." Zatanna at least has the decency to look sheepish about her mistake. "Sorry, I was ah, trying to do a magic trick and it seems the mystical wires got crossed somewhere," she explains. She hurries over to unlatch the cage door for him. "I was trying to summon a black panther to swap places with a cat. I wasn't specific enough." She then seems to remember she hasn't introduced herself. "I'm Zatanna Zatara, Mistress of Magic that apparently doesn't always go right." Or perhaps it went precisely right. She did cast that ritual earlier, and magic is sneaky about how it fulfills requests. "At least you weren't doing some sorta 'Saw the cat in half' magic and turned me into twins. Though I guess two of me is better than one." Tommy breathes a sigh of relief as he's released from the cage, stepping out and stretching. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm...." He hates this part, especially in this form cause he doesn't want to really give his real name. And as far as codenames, he's not comfortable using his dad's as of yet. "... that's actually complicated." He whisker-grins a little bit. "I've seen your act... really prefer your stage attire. Very sexy." Tommy grins widely. Zatanna arches a brow at the lack of a name, but she understands. "Well why don't you come out of there and I can at least make you some lunch for your trouble before I send you home." She gestures at his fuzziness. "Are you an intelligent cat, or a were-cat, or a cat demon or...what?" she asks curiously. Tomcat ponders for a little bit, considering what was on the menu at home. Fuzzy leftovers or fast food. Fast food which he can't even get til he finishes his laundry. "Well... if it's not too much trouble. Plus it does mean I get to share your lovely company." Tommy grins falls into step to follow Zatanna. "Huh me? Oh, werecat I suppose. Like Twilight, except I don't wear pants either." Tommy laughs, trying his best to be charming. Zatanna visibly twitches at the mention of Twilight. "Ruining the self esteem of young girls everywhere, ugh," she bemoans. But now she groks why he won't give his name. "So, Mittens, what would you like to eat? Tunafish sandwiches? Glass of milk?" She's grinning now as she leads him out the door, down a hall that seems to change as they go, and into a spacious kitchen. "Pitter Patter. A girl after my own heart." Tomcat offers with a playful grin. "But I read a bunch of mindless stuff when I was their age. And I'm perfectly.... ok, maybe that's not the best argument." Tommy swishes his tail as he follows Zatanna. He's fascinated and curious by the house, his ears perking as things seem to change around him. "Nice place. I thought my Brownstone was comfy." It probably would be, if it wasn't your typical messy bachelor pad. "Oh, I'm not a finicky feline. What ever you feel like conjuring up for us. I'd shift into something a bit more... err... less freakish, but I forgot my pants in my other pants." Tommy winks with a wide grin. "I can magic you up some pants if you need some," Zee offers with a smile. "And the menu is completely open. The servants can whip about anything you want. I'm all for a bacon cheese burger myself." The servants appear to be ghosts or incorporeal spirits of some sort, dressed in servant clothes from all different cultures and eras. They all smile happily to see her. "Are you sure I really have the legs for anything you might have in your closet?" Tommy asks, showing off his legs just a little bit to Zatanna. "But I don't normally wear anything in this form anyway... just doesn't seem natural. Plus I end up ripping through whatever I'm wearing when I change anyway." Tom quirks a brow at the various ghostly servants, and then glances to Zee. "That sounds good. As long as we can hold the ectoplasm. Gives me the rumbly tumbly." He does slip into a more serious demeanor for a moment. "Ummm, not to be a buzzkill... but those are really like, dead people, right?" Zee nods. "In a way, they're the echoes of spirits of dead people. Part of their spirit chose to come here, rather than move on. They were all servants in life and I think they had a hard time letting go of that in death," she explains. Whatever Tommy desires is whipped up for him by the servants. Zee has herself the burger she noted, with fries, as she settles down at the small kitchen table. "So, how did you wind up a werecat, if you don't mind me asking?" Tommy looks uncertain of how to respond to the information about the deceased servants. Though it does give him some comfort of life after death. Though he hopes his Mom at least moved on to a better place. "I guess if your eternal reward is the desire to still serve people, it's kinda comforting. A little creepy... but who am I to judge." Tommy rubs the back of his head at the question. "It's inherited I think. I don't really know a lot about them. I just know I've been able to turn into this since kindergarten." Zatanna hrms as she ponders his response. She gnaws on a fry as she thinks about it. "Could be a curse, or magic gone awry. Either way, I think maybe my magic brought you here for a reason. How would you like a job as part of my stage act? I mean, turning a cat into a panther is awesome, but turning a cat into a werecat is astounding!" "Your guess is as good as mine. Unless you have some magical way of figuring it out." Tommy digs into his own food, having orered the same thing she did. "A job?" Tommy considers. He doesn't really need one... but he'd be an idiot to turn it down. After all, Zatanna is pretty hot. Plus... at least he could use his powers to entertain people. "Sure, why not. Sounds like an easy gig. And I'm sure you can figure out other uses for me. Do I get a flashy costume?" "If you want one, sure, Mittens. I can whip up a bedazzled collar for you," Zee teases with a wink. "I don't do shows too often, too busy with saving the world and such, but I do a lot of charity and fundraising events when I can." "Heh, Mittens. Let's hope that one doesn't stick." Though it is preferred to Tomcat. "And sounds fetching." His ears perk a little bit about Zee's other work. "I'd be happy to help however I can. I mean, like you said... our meeting was fate. I do have to warn though, on the whole hero thing... I'm not the best choice. I'm a lover not a fighter. But hey, the charity and fundrasing events are always fun. Two word, 'Bachelor Auction'." "Never know when your talents might come in handy," Zee notes. "I actually have a meeting tonight you might be interested in. want to come? It's in a hopping bar where your appearance will be one of the tamer ones there, and I'll buy the drinks." She grins. "I never turn down a beautiful lady when she invites me for drinks." Tommy purrs, almost seductively as he finishes his meal. "And I never turn down n interesting bar... often regretting that the next morning. But why not." Tommy whisker-grins warmly once more. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs